Attending-level clinical support and associate investigator in a number of therapeutic T cell protocols using naturally occurring and genetically engineered T cells to treat a range of solid and hematologic malignancies. Selected examples of current T cell therapy protocols for which I am a clinically orientated associate investigator include: 1. A Prospective Randomized Study of Cell Transfer Therapy for Metastatic Melanoma Using Short-Term Cultured Tumor Infiltrating Lymphocytes Plus IL-2 Following Either a Non-Myeloablative Lymphocyte Depleting Chemotherapy Regimen Alone or in Conjunction with 12Gy Total Body Irradiation (TBI) (protocol 11-C-0123). 2. A Phase II Study of Lymphodepletion followed by Autologous Tumor-Infiltrating Lymphocytes and High-Dose Aldesleukin for Human Papillomavirus-Associated Cancers (protocol 12-C-0116). 3.Phase I/II Study of Metastatic Cancer Using Lymphodepleting Conditioning Followed by Infusion of Anti-mesothelin Gene Engineered Lymphocytes (protocol 12-C-0111). 4. Phase II Study of CD62L+-derived T lymphocytes transduced with a T Cell Receptor Recognizing the NY-ESO-1 Antigen and Aldesleukin Following Lymphodepletion in Patients with NY-ESO-1 Expressing Melanoma (protocol 14-C-0058). 5. A Phase II Study Using Autologous Young Tumor-Infiltrating Lymphocytes (TIL) Derived from Patients with Non-Small Cell Lung Cancer Following Non-Myeloablative Lymphocyte Depleting Preparative Regimen (protocol 14-C-0104).